


Tom in a vintage fluffy robe

by biblically_accurate_angel



Category: Harry Potter - J.K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, I mean, Lingerie, So ill tag it, he has stockings, he has the robe ive always wanted
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:20:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23275414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/biblically_accurate_angel/pseuds/biblically_accurate_angel
Summary: its not Victoria's Secret but imagining tom in one of those antique tulle robes with fur on the edges??? perfection.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 13
Collections: Corona Challenge





	Tom in a vintage fluffy robe

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by [duplicity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/duplicity/pseuds/duplicity) in the [CoronaChallenge](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/CoronaChallenge) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> just give me someone in a pink, fluffy, victoria's secret style bathrobe. that is all i ask.


End file.
